Quizás
by Anyara
Summary: Los seres humanos, somos criaturas propensas a ciertas incoherencias...En ocasiones nos engañamos, disfrazando de; "no pude evitarlo", situaciones que inconscientemente deseamos vivir./Bill Kaulitz - Taylor Momsem/One Shot


**Quizás**

.

Los seres humanos, somos criaturas propensas a ciertas incoherencias, dentro de los patrones de conducta que cada uno se auto impone. En ocasiones nos engañamos, disfrazando de; "no pude evitarlo", situaciones que inconscientemente deseamos vivir.

En aquella primera fase estaba yo, la del disfraz. Y gracias a ella me estaba dejando llevar. Ya tendría tiempo luego de reprocharme mentalmente, por mi actitud tan poco disciplinada y tan enormemente desajustada a mis valores. O quizás no. Quizás simplemente lo olvidaría, como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Ahora no importaba, lo único relevante era sentir su lengua juguetear suavemente con el piercing de la mía, para luego apretar mi labio inferior con sus dientes, gruñendo de forma sugerente.

—Taylor — murmuré contra su boca, enredando los dedos en la malla de sus medias negras de liguero.

—Bill — respondió ella, insinuándose con mi nombre en su boca, tirando de mi labio, suavemente, de un lado a otro, como si quisiera arrancar un bocado, abrazándose a mí luego, mansamente.

Ella, una mezcla de fragilidad salvaje que me excitaba. Tanto, que la presión de mi sexo dentro del pantalón dolía y me presioné contra ella un poco más, para que me sintiera, que supiera el deseo que había encendido en mí, con la misma facilidad con la que se enciende un cigarrillo.

Medité un segundo, en la ironía de aquello, el mismo segundo que se tardó Taylor en bajar la mano hasta mi sexo y acariciarlo por encima de la ropa y luego abrir la cremallera. Sus ojos claros, enmarcados por la oscura sombra, me observaban intensamente. Casi pude ver el brillo de la lujuria en ellos, cuando deslizó sus dedos y tocó mi sexo, a pesar de la escasa luz que había en el rincón en el que estábamos.

—Esta caliente…— murmuró con un jadeo, que me obligó a exhalar.

Minutos antes, no habría imaginado encontrarme en esta situación.

—No querrás que vaya yo ¿no? — Preguntó Tom, junto a mí en la barra, girándose para darle la espalda a la chica que había visto a la distancia.

—No… mandarte a ti, es como mandar al gato a comprar a la pescadería… — me giré dando la espalda también.

Tom rió y bebió de su vaso. Yo volví a mirarla por encima del hombro.

La chica había llamado mi atención desde que había entrado. No estaba demasiado seguro de por qué, quizás simplemente su aire provocativo y esas largas piernas. Porque a quien quería engañar, las hormonas, muchas veces, mandan. Y quería ser fiel a mi paradigma del amor verdadero, pero llega el día, ese único día, en el que nada importa más que el instinto.

—Voy a fumar — dije a Tom, luego de un rato de observar a la chica de largas piernas, hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

—Bien… yo vuelvo a la mesa… — respondió mi hermano.

De ese modo llegué aquí. La parte trasera del sitio en el que estábamos desembocaba a una especie de callejón. Caminé unos pasos alejándome de la puerta y accioné el encendedor cuando tuve el cigarrillo en la boca.

En algún rincón en medio de la oscuridad, se escucharon unas risas susurradas por alguna pareja, mientras yo apretaba el filtro con los labios, aspirando el humo. Luego de un instante, aquellas risas se apagaron y algo que pareció un corto gemido se escuchó. Era obvio lo que sucedía. Yo volví a oprimir el filtro, con un poco más de fuerza quizás

—Parece que se divierten… — escuché una voz tras de mí. Me giré, sin llegar a ver el rostro de quien me hablaba, por la oscuridad reinante en el rincón en el que estaba, pero pude distinguir una cabellera rubia y una rodilla flexionada contra la pared, cubierta por una media de malla negra.

—Eso parece… — me animé a responder.

La chica bajó la pierna y vi saltar el resto de un cigarrillo consumido, que ella pisó justo cuando salió a la luz.

—Me llamo Taylor… — dijo — Momsen… — complementó, mirándome con sus ojos claros, enmarcados de negro y la misma actitud provocativa que le vi al entrar.

Quise presentarme también.

—Bill…

—Lo sé… — fue su respuesta, interrumpiéndome.

—¿Ah sí?— Pregunté, dejando caer mi cigarrillo, aplastándolo como lo había hecho ella. Sus ojos bajaron y siguieron el movimiento de mi pie, subiendo por mi pierna. Sentí el latigazo de deseo de mi sexo, cuando aquella mirada rozó mi entrepierna hasta subir a mis ojos en una explícita inspección.

Notaba como mi razón la rechazaba, pero mi cuerpo parecía imantado hacía ella.

—Más o menos… — se encogió de hombros — eres un candidato…

—¿Un candidato para qué?...

Para esto. Justo para lo que estábamos haciendo ahora. Y Ya no fui capaz de pensar en ello. Sus dedos movieron mi sexo fuera del pantalón, por el espacio abierto de mi cremallera. Me quejé, cuando el metal rozó la piel.

—¿Bien? —Preguntó casi con ternura y quise arañarla por lo que aquella fusión de su personalidad me provocaba.

—Sí.

Su lengua volvió a abrirse pasó en medio de mis labios y mi mano sosteniendo su muslo en alto, se apretó más contra la carne, hundiendo los dedos que enredados en la malla la rompieron cuando la arrastré hacia mí. Taylor rió y ahora fui yo el que apretó su labio con mis dientes, gruñendo y dando un pequeño tirón antes de soltarlo.

Su cadera se movió contra la mía, de forma lenta y suave, permitiendo a mi sexo notar el calor que había bajo su escasa ropa interior. La humedad que ahí se gestaba, la invitación nítida.

—Busca en el bolsillo trasero de la falda… — murmuro contra mi boca. Recorriendo con la lengua el contorno interno de mi labio, tocando mi lengua, atrayéndola para que entrara en su boca.

Y la hundí sosteniéndole la nuca para hacerlo. Obligándola a abrir la boca para recibirme. Ahogándola, tocando el inicio de su garganta. La liberé y jadeó.

—Mi bolsillo… - insistió casi con vehemencia.

Llevé la mano atrás, encontrándome con el pequeño sobre que contenía nuestra posibilidad.

Tiró de una esquina del sobre con los dientes y una vez que tuvo el preservativo en las manos arrojó el envoltorio al suelo, deslizando los dedos por mi erección, preparándola para el siguiente paso.

Sí. Sabía que estaba rompiendo todos mis principios. Los que yo mismo me había esforzado tanto en delinear y acatar. Pero el murmullo de su voz arrastrando las palabras contra mi oído, fue más fuerte.

—Te quiero dentro.

Jadeé contra su hombro. Bajé su pierna y con ambas manos en su cadera la giré.

—Me tendrás…— murmuré.

Probé con mis dedos su humedad, tan suave y caliente que penetrarla, hundirme en ella, pareció la única razón de mi existencia. Me deslicé en su interior, abriéndome paso por aquella esponjosa textura, atrayéndola por la cadera, deleitándome mientras ella aspiraba el aire entre los dientes, con un sonido intenso y excitante, hasta que no quedó espacio entre ambos.

—Que bien te siento… — murmuró, buscando mis antebrazos, para sostenerse de ellos.

—Y yo a ti… — dije comenzando el vaivén. Mi cadera adelante y atrás. Mis dedos relajándose y hundiéndose en sus caderas. Su boca emitiendo pequeños ahogados gemidos cada vez que me sentía entrar.

—Más fuerte… — me exigió girándose ligeramente para mirarme. Sus ojos parecían los de una fiera hambrienta.

La sostuve con un brazo contra su vientre, curvándome hacia su espalda. Mi otra mano busco su pecho bajo la blusa agujereada que llevaba, adaptándose a la forma de uno de sus senos. Empujándome en su interior con un golpe seco. Luego otro.

—¿Así?...— esperando su aprobación, golpeándola nuevamente.

—Más…— me encontré con su exigencia, un aliciente mayor para mi enfebrecida mente.

Deslicé el brasier descubriendo su pecho y acariciándolo directamente. Mi sexo palpitaba en su interior, dejándome sentir la magnitud de mi deseo, en tanto mis dedos atraparon el pezón, retorciéndolo en el momento en que la embestía nuevamente.

—Ahhh… — se le escapó un ahogado alarido que me indicó que había dado con la medida de su necesidad.

—¿Así?— Pregunté contra su oído, entrando en ella con fuerza, notando mi semilla burbujeando. Preparándose.

—Sí…— aceptó en medio de otra embestida y otro gemido.

—¿Así?...— murmuré, empujándome en ella. Acariciando su oído con mis labios.

—Sí…

Lo notaba. Sabía que mi orgasmo estaba ahí, muy cerca. La intensidad del momento aceleraba todo.

—¿Así?...— jadeé

Taylor no respondió. Sus manos oprimieron las mías, su cuerpo se tensó y su sexo me apretó, succionándome, estrujándome, deseando llevarse su botín. Su boca se abrió en un gemido, entrecortado, del mismo modo en que su interior me exprimía. Y jadeé, cuando noté mi semen empujando y saliendo potente, convulsionando mi vientre, abriéndose paso con angustioso placer.

Luego el silencio y nuestras exhalaciones agitadas.

—Dicen que el sexo es mejor en una cama… — su voz sonó divertida.

—No saben lo que dicen…

Reímos agotados.

Quizás simplemente lo olvidaría, como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

O Quizás no.

.

**Este es un one shot nacido para un reto, en el que teníamos que crear parejas que consideráramos improbables… lo cierto es que esta pareja me gustó tanto, que ya estoy pensando en otra historia… jejejejeje…**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
